1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of speed regulators for motor vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various devices to limit the speed of a motor vehicle have been proposed. Such speed governor devices have sensed various conditions of the motor vehicle and in response to these conditions affected the operation of the motor vehicle throttle or carburetor. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,965,189 to Chimko and U.S. Pat. No. 2,192,714 to Norman et al. utilize the sensing of conditions of the motor vehicle transmission to affect the throttle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,912,058 to Sandor shows the sensing of vehicle speed from the speedometer cable being used to control an auxilliary throttle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,050,147 to Teetor shows the use of an electric motor to oppose the activation of the motor vehicle throttle, and U.S. Pat. 2,519,859, also to Teetor shows the use of the intake manifold vacuum of the motor vehicle to oppose the movement of the throttle control by the operator of the motor vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,077,555 to Frantz shows the use of a spring bias arrangement between the accelerator pedal of the motor vehicle and a governor having a plate whose position is responsive to the speed of the vehicle such as through the accelerator cable.
Various yieldable spring devices have been shown for motor vehicle speed controls as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,349,742 to MacAvoy; 2,836,990 to DeHeer; 2,381,390 to Vanke; 2,042,202 to Althouse; 3,721,309 to Donaldson; 3,543,601 to Berger.